Volverte a ver
by Milly Mostry
Summary: Edward y Bella fueron novios durante tres años, a pesar del gran amor que se profesaban, decidieron separarse para seguir en sus carreras profesionales. Se reencuentran en una boda y allí el amor, renacerá de las cenizas como el Ave Fenix
1. Comienza la Historia

**Edward y Bella fueron novios durante tres años, siendo adictos al trabajo, a pesar del gran amor que se profesaban, decidieron separarse para seguir abocados en sus carreras profesionales.**

**Luego de dos años sin verse, se encuentran en el casamiento de sus amigos Jasper y Alice, y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, el amor renacerá de las cenizas como el Ave Fénix.**

Obviamente que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa S. Meyer! Está un poco basado en la canción Somebody that I used to know de Goyte.

* * *

_**Empezando la historia**_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_Pero tú no tenías que alejarme así_

_hacer como si esto nunca hubiese sucedido y que no fue nada_

_Y yo ni siquiera necesito tu amor_

_pero tu me tratas como a un extraño y eso se siente tan mal._

**EPOV**

- Edward dejate de mover porque no te puedo acomodar la pajarita - dijo Rosalie en su conocido tono "Hazme caso o te mato".

A cualquiera podía intimidar Rosie, su belleza y su carácter eran igual de impresionantes, pero el único exento a su poder (a pesar de las miles de artimañas y su ira incontenible) era yo, su hermano mayor. Y bueno podríamos decir que en menor medida su novio Emmett podía también hacerlo, pero caía en sus encantos y amor todo el tiempo.

- Tranquila Rosie, ya entendí - le dije con mi tono más sarcástico.

Luego de terminar de arreglarme y acomodarme el saco del traje me sonrió y dijo - Eddie este traje es bellísimo! - su enojo ya había desaparecido y ahí estaba la sonrisa de mi hermanita que tanto me derretía.

- Lo bello no es la ropa sino quien la viste - dije y nos empezamos a reír como niños.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y supe que Rosie quería decirme algo que le molestaba.

- Oye... Eddie.. este... sabes que...

- Si Rosie, dime.

- Sabés que hoy estará Bells también, no? Escupió las palabras tan rápido, que me costó darles sentido.

Hacía ya dos años que me había separado de Isabella, y sin embargo, para mí, había sido ayer. Todavía recuerdo la última noche que estuvimos juntos. Los besos desesperados, los múltiples abrazos, las caricias, su respiración, su olor, su piel. Podía recorrer con mi mente cada rincón de su cuerpo y deleitarme con él una y otra vez. Cada día que pasa me arrepiento más y más de mi decisión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. En su momento me había parecido el camino correcto a seguir, tenía 25 años y mi carrera como arquitecto recién estaba comenzando a despegar. Con Bella estábamos en el momento cúlmine de nuestra relación, teníamos que retroceder o avanzar, separarnos o casarnos. La segunda opción ninguna de los dos la queríamos, por eso, nos decidimos por la primera. Luego de haber estado dos semanas separados, intenté por todos los medios encontrarla, pero había desaparecido. Luego de insistir con Alice más de mil veces, finalmente me confesó que ella se había ido a Francia para continuar sus estudios en arte.

Y hoy, sabía que iba a estar ahí... No quería demostrar lo nervioso que estaba, la espera me desesperaba. Me sentía como una novia yendo al altar (valga la ironía de la circunstancia).

¿Cómo se encontraría?¿Estaría en pareja?¿Habrá pensado en mí?¿Me perdonaría?¿Volvería conmigo? ¡Dios! La cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía que tranquilizarme hoy sería un gran día.

* * *

Hola a todos! Soy Mili, y este es primer fic! Espero les guste, no tendrá muchos capítulos, estoy rompiendo el hielo.


	2. Invitación Recuerdos Regreso a Forks

**Edward y Bella fueron novios durante tres años, siendo adictos al trabajo, a pesar del gran amor que se profesaban, decidieron separarse para seguir abocados en sus carreras profesionales.**

**Luego de dos años sin verse, se encuentran en el casamiento de sus amigos Jasper y Alice, y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, el amor renacerá de las cenizas como el Ave Fénix.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Invitación - Recuerdos - Regreso a Forks**

**BPOV**

Desde que me había llegado la invitación a la boda de Alice y Jasper no podía dejar de pensar en él... Ni siquiera me permito decir su nombre en voz alta, del tiempo que había estado afuera, un año entero había llorado por él. Y no estaba preparada para verlo.

Pero no podía negarme a estar en la boda de unas de mis mejores amigas. Ella no me lo perdonaría, y yo tampoco. No podía defraudar a mi pequeño duendecito.

Junté valor y la llamé a pesar de la diferencia horaria.

- Ali, Felicitaciones!

- Oh, Bells recibiste la invitación! Qué lindo que hayas llamado! Amiga te extraño! ¿Cuando vendrás?

- Tendré que hacer un par de ajustes, pero quedate tranquila que allí estaré.

Seguimos hablando por un tiempo más, en donde me contó el sin fin de cosas que estaba haciendo, para poder tener su boda de ensueño. Catering, mozos, vestido, arreglos florales, banda de música, wedding planner, y mil cosas más que mencionó en un torbellino de palabras. De solo escucharla ya me estresaba.

Corté con ella y no pude dejar de sentirme abatida. Hacía dos años, sin explicación alguna para mis padres, huí de Forks para venir a Francia. Puse la excusa de que quería seguir estudiando arte, pero la realidad era que me iba, porque tenía el corazón destrozado.Y fue él, Edward Cullen, quién me lo destrozó e hizo añicos.

Esa última noche que estuvimos juntos, yo había pensado que nos íbamos a comprometer. Qué ilusa que fui, cómo el amor nos engaña. Ya sé que solamente tenía 23 años, pero desde que lo había visto por primera vez sabía que mi corazón le pertenecía a él.

Esa noche había comenzado como cualquiera de la noches que estábamos juntos, cenamos en su departamento y luego nos pusimos a ver televisión en el sofá como todos los días. Siempre llegaba muy cansado y yo le hacía masajes para relajarlo. Su trabajo lo estaba consumiendo, pero siempre fue muy determinado y sabía que él sólo quería llegar lejos, el cielo era su límite.

Edward estaba cambiando los canales sin mirar nada en especial, cuando una imagen captó mi atención. Era una película, ni recuerdo cual era, sólo sé que había una proposición. Y ese fue el detonante.

Mis ojos... anhelo... Sus ojos... miedo.

Realmente mi memoria me ha fallado (o en realidad, me ayuda) porque hay partes de la conversación que no las puedo recordar. Sé que él empezó a divagar en voz alta, diciendo lo mucho que se estaba esforzando en su trabajo, y que realmente no podía pensar en nada más. En ese momento su vida era el trabajo.

Dijo otras cosas más que realmente las he borrado de mí, sólo sé que yo asentí a todo, diciendo que a mí me pasaba lo mismo, que quería seguir estudiando y que estando juntos no lo iba a poder hacer.

- Bella, creo que debemos separarnos por un tiempo, desarrollarnos profesionalmente, y luego veremos como seguimos.

Con esas palabras, Edward sentenció mi corazón. Solamente pude asentir, y pedirle esa noche... Estar juntos por última vez.

Sin ninguna otra palabra más, me besó incondicionalmente, expiando todo el amor que nos sentíamos. Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Luego del amanecer, estando él todavía dormido, tomé mis cosas y por última vez le dije Te amo.

Maldita memoria, porque me traiciona trayendo todos estos momentos otra vez. No podía llegar a Forks sola, necesitaba tener mi respaldo a mí lado y sabía quién iba a ser.

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi buen amigo Jacob.

- Hola preciosura! ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola J - no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto- Debo pedirte un gran favor y solo me tienes que decir que sí, ok?

- Ya te dije reina, que aunque eres una diosa y tendríamos hijos hermosos, no podemos estar juntos porque tengo los mismos gustos que ti - dijo eso largando su risa estruendosa.

- Ay Jake deja de bromear, la realidad es que tienes que conseguir un hermoso esmoquin para ti y ayudarme a encontrar un vestido de infarto, porque dentro de una semana nos vamos a Forks al casamiento de mi amiga Alice.

- Qué? Oh Dios, estoy hiperventilando, amo los bodas! Bellisima, mañana mismo vamos a comprar el vestido, ya tengo en mi mente que te vas a poner!

- Pero...

- Nada de peros señorita, cuando el "workaholic E" te vea, va a caer rendido a tus pies, te implorara que lo tomes de vuelta Bella... Qué emoción!

- Pero... No … Me... Importa...(ni yo creía esas palabras).

- Querida mía, por favor, sabes que te adoro, pero tengo que ser cien por ciento honesto contigo. A mí, no me puedes mentirme, todavía sigues enamorada y capaz es momento que tengas una charla.

- NOOOOOO! (eso sí fue rotundo).

- Me acabas de romper el oído dulce.

- Perdón Jake, estoy muy nerviosa por la situación, por favor entiendeme.

- Lo sé, pero...

- No peros - esta vez lo dije yo.

- Ok, mañana te paso a buscar a la galería a las cinco.

- Gracias Jake... Eres un amigo de oro... Te quiero!

- Lo sé dulce, yo también te quiero. Hasta mañana!

_Se les informa a los pasajeros que en veinte minutos estaremos aterrizando en Forks, por favor les recordamos ajustar sus cinturones. Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros._

Ya no podía volver atrás, por qué Alice se tenía que casar, no podía ser feliz conviviendo toda su vida con Jasper. Maldita seas duendecito... Mentira, no puedo ser tan egoísta, soy yo la que tengo que soltar el pasado y empezar de nuevo, tal vez tengo razón Jake y debo charlar una vez con Edward, capaz lo he puesto en un pedestal y por eso sigo amándolo. Una vez que hable, la idealización que tengo desaparecerá y el hechizo se irá. Sí, debo hacer eso, encontrar lo malo de Edward para olvidarlo, pero... yo nunca le encontré nada malo, sólo su deseo de huir al compromiso. BASTA! Mi cabeza no está nada bien en estos momentos, debo relajarme. Comienzo a inspirar y exhalar tratando de relajarme. Pero no era posible. Al contrario, esta empeorando.

Jake se dio cuenta de mi ataque - Bells, te sientes bien? Dulce por favor tranquilizate.

- Oh tengo miedo de verlo, tengo miedo - Estaba entrando en un ataque de histeria, no podía salir...

- Isabella, mírame por favor. Lo dijo Jake de una manera muy autoritaria y me tomo mi cara para voltearme muy despacio.

- Bella, sé que esto va a ser muy difícil para ti, pero yo estaré ahí y no me moveré de tu lado salvo que me lo pidas. Te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones, aunque en algunas creas que te equivocas.

De alguna manera su mirada me relajó. Le dí un gran abrazo.

- Gracias Jake por estar conmigo. Gracias!

Finalmente arribamos, y estaban mis padres esperándonos.

- Bella! Gritó mi madre y se abalanzó a abrazarme. Como había extraño sus abrazos, más atrás, ocultando su emoción estaba mi padre, el cual también me abrazó de una manera incómoda, pero sabía que lo hacía con el mismo amor y afecto que mi madre, sólo que le costaba demostrarlo.

- Jake, te presento a mi madre Reneé y mi padre Charlie.

- Papá y mamá, él es Jake, mi mejor amigo.

- Un gusto Sr. Swan... Sra. Swan - dijo Jake estrechando la mano de cada uno.

- Por favor puedes llamarnos Reneé y Charlie, no somos tan viejos - dijo mi madre y lo abrazó. Así de impulsiva era ella, amaba lo que yo amaba y odiaba lo que yo odiaba. Simple y directa.

- Bueno les parece si vamos, deben estar cansados.

- Claro papi - tomé su mano y de esa manera salimos del aeropuerto.

Otra vez estaba en Forks, y a pesar de que estaba feliz de ver a mis padres y reencontrarme con mi ciudad, mi corazón me pedía que desapareciera de ahí inmediatamente.

Pero no, lo hacía por Alice, y tal vez , porque muy en el fondo aunque quisiera negarlo, quería ver de nuevo a Edward.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! A pedido les traigo un nuevo capítulo..._

_Espero que les guste, y por favor no duden en hacer sugerencias! Son muy importantes para mí... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi fic!_


	3. Las Tres Mosqueteras han vuelto

**Capítulo 3**

**Las tres Mosqueteras han vuelto**

**BPOV**

Llegamos a casa y no pude evitar que se me cayeran un par de lágrimas. Sentí una emoción tan grande al encontrarme nuevamente allí.

Almorzamos algo ligero porque tanto Jake como yo estábamos agotados y necesitábamos dormir. Mi madre acompañó a Jake al cuarto de huéspedes y yo me fui directamente a mi dormitorio.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y la emoción me invadió otra vez. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado hace dos años atrás... Mi madre había dejado todo inmaculado, realmente parecía como que ayer me había ido. Siento unos pasos y luego el abrazo cálido de mi madre.

- No pude tocar nada del cuarto niña mía, quería que cuando regresaras estuviera todo igual.

Solamente pude decirle gracias y corresponder el abrazo.

- Bueno hija mejor te dejo tranquila.

- Gracias mamá, me voy a dar un baño y luego dormiré un rato.

- Claro hija, cuando despierten podemos ir a pasear así tu amigo conoce Forks.

- Mamá la verdad es que no quiero salir hoy, estamos muy cansados. Odiaba mentirle a Reneé pero no podía decirle la verdad, que me aterraba encontrarme con Edward.

- Esta bien querida, nos quedamos aquí. Que descanses.

Tomé una ducha rápida sólo para sacarme el viaje de encima. Me acosté y no podía dormirme, estaba inquieta, me levanté y fui hasta la tabla floja del piso. Mis manos no respondían a mi cabeza, ellas solitas sacaron la tabla y tomaron la caja que había dejado cuando me fui. Ahí estaban mis recuerdos más preciados, ahí estaban mis tres años con Edward. Algunas cartas, flores disecadas, envolturas de golosinas, un osito de peluche, una cadenita y nuestras fotos.

Pensé que había dejado todo atrás pero no era honesta conmigo misma, lo amaba como el primer día. Y esa revelación fue la que me relajó y pude lentamente conciliar el sueño.

- Bella durmiente es hora que te levantes.

- Vamos que no vine hasta aquí sólo para escucharte roncar

Esas voces me resultaban familiares pero creía que todavía estaba soñando. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y pegué un grito.

No, no era un sueño. De un lado estaba la rubia despampanante y del otro el pequeño duendecito morocho.

- Rose... Ali... Me fui sentando de la cama con mis brazos abiertos y cada una vino de cada lado a corresponder el abrazo.

- Aunque estoy un poco molesta porque no fuiste capaz de avisarnos que llegabas hoy, cierta señora maravillosa nos avisó y bueno, tenía que verte. Te he extrañado amiga - Me dijo Rose sin soltarme.

- Oh Bells, qué lindo es verte! Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir!

- Como me iba a perder de tu casamiento Ali, este acontecimiento es histórico. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa noche que salimos hace ya cinco años atrás, nos iba a cambiar tanto la vida no? Encontrarnos con tu grandulón fue lo que nos cambió y le hice una sonrisa a Rose.

- Oh sí, mi gladiador! Y también cupido porque las enganchó a los dos no? Luego de que lo dijo ví el arrepentimiento en su mirada

- Está bien Rosalie, es la verdad. Esa noche nos conocimos todos y todo gracias a Emmett...

_Inicio de Flashback_

_- Me repites por qué estamos aquí y no en casa Ali?_

_- Porque somos solteras hermosas con ganas de bailar. Y es Año Nuevo! Y este es nuestro año, lo presiento, muchas cosas van a cambiar._

_- No sabía que además de molesta eres adivina..._

_- Uno de mis dones ocultos- gritaba mientras daba vueltas y vueltas._

_- Bueno Pitonisa, necesito un trago para seguir disfrutando la noche, vamos a la barra._

_Empezamos a caminar entre el tumulto de gente. Odiaba salir cuando había tanta gente, era insoportable, pero no había podido negarme a Alice, ella sí que sabía dominarme. Estaba avanzando, cuando de golpe me topé con una pared. Casi me caigo, pero de la pared salieron dos enormes brazos que me sostuvieron._

_- Perdón, realmente no te ví, disculpa._

_- Oh no hay problema realmente es imposible moverse por aquí._

_- A mi me resulta un poco más sencillo podrás darte cuenta -dijo mientras se reía sonoramente- Perdón mis modales, soy Emmett y desde hoy seré tu guardaespalda._

_No lo pude evitar y empecé a reír. No confiaba en las palabras de las personas que conocía en una discoteca, pero por alguna razón en él sí. Su voz me daba seguridad._

_- Hola Emmett, soy Isabella, pero por favor dime Bella. Y ella es Alice._

_Hizo un reverencia ante la presentación y nos preguntó en qué nos podía ayudar._

_- La verdad estábamos intentando ir a la barra._

_- Excelente, ahí me estaba dirigiendo yo, siganme señoritas._

_Nos colocamos detrás y en unos segundos estuvimos en la barra. Era cierto, era más sencillo caminar por ahí con la pared de músculos andante._

_- Qué van a tomar las señoritas?_

_- Cerveza estaría bien- dijo Alice._

_- Perfecto, seis cerveza por favor..._

_Con Ali lo miramos intrigadas, quienes serían su compañía. Creo que fuimos obvias porque nos empezó a contar._

_- Estoy aquí con mi novia, mi cuñado y un amigo. Me encantaría que se unan a nosotros. Creo que ellos estarán felices de conocerlas. Tengo un excelente ojo para estas cosas y sé que ellos me lo agradecerán eternamente- y otra vez terminó la oración con un risa sonora._

_Estaba por dar una excusa, cuando Alice dijo que sí. Me ganó de mano así que no tuve otra opción que asentir y seguirlos._

_LLegamos a la mesa e hice una mirada rápida del trío que se encontraba: sencillamente podía decir que eran tres modelos: el primero un rubio con unos rizos apenas largo y una cara de chico malo convertido, luego le seguía una rubia despampanante la reina de cualquier concurso de belleza y por último estaba él. Lo primero que le observé fueron sus manos, sus dedos largos, tenía ganas de tocarlos... Luego su pelo cobrizo, todo despeinado, pero de una manera cuasi perfecta y por último sus ojos, dos esmeraldas. Su mirada se posó en la mía y no pude dejar de sonrojarme. Dios mío, era perfecto, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero me dí cuenta que estaba equivocada._

_- Les presento a Bella y Alice... Él es mi querido amigo Jasper, mi hermosa novia Rosalie y mi querido y favorito cuñado Edward._

_- Favorito porque soy tu único cuñado- dijo Edward a las risas. _

_Su voz era más linda todavía, estaba idiotizada, tuve que dejar de mirarlo y pude observar que Alice tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones que yo._

_- Si molestamos podemos irnos- es lo único que atiné a decir._

_- No! gritaron al unísono Jasper y Edward._

_- Por favor, estamos festejando Año Nuevo, nos encanta tener más gente en nuestra mesa. Ven, toma asiento - me dijo Edward mientras señalaba la silla que tenía al lado._

_Comenzó Emmett a relatar nuestro encuentro para romper el hielo. A partir de ahí se hizo todo más sencillo. Parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida los seis. _

_A partir de esa noche, Alice y Jasper estuvieron juntos. A la semana, seguimos el mismo camino Edward y yo... _

_Fin de Flahsback_

- Realmente no entiendo como Emmett sabía que yo iba a quedarme con mi Jasper .

- No me lo pregunten a mí, tiene una habilidad misteriosa para armar parejas, con casi el cien por ciento de efectividad. Ya ha casado a tres compañeros de trabajo.

- Salvo Edward y yo- las palabras salieron sin ninguna emoción.

- Oh Bells, sé que no debo decirte esto, pero desde que te fuiste mi hermano no es el mismo. Te sigue amando, lo sé, pero tiene miedo de buscarte porque sabe que fue un idiota.

- Rosie por favor dejemos esto de lado, hoy es el último día de soltera de Ali y tenemos que festejar.

- Alguien habló de festejo? y entra a mi habitación Jacob.

- Chicas, él es Jacob, vino a acompañarme a la un muy buen amigo mío.

Rosie lo miró de arriba y abajo, con una mirada llena de cólera, Jacob se movió un poco incomodo, pero le dio un beso y le dijo

- Cielo quedate tranquila que yo solo soy un gran amigo y debo decir que gracias a mí, se mantuvieron alejados todos los buitres de Bells. Fuimos novios de postal nada más. Sé que esta es la reunión cumbre de las mosqueteras, pero puede aparecer un cuarto... Tu padre me está volviendo loco con tantos partidos de fútbol americano. Sabes Bells me gusta ver hombres musculosos, pero el deporte conmigo no va.

Estallamos en risa los cuatro.

- Me gustaría saber todo sobre Francia Bells, todavía no hemos hablado de eso- dijo Alice.

Así comenzó mi relato de Francia. Los lugares que descubrí, el estudio, la galería, la exposición, mi vida allá. Luego fue el turno de Rosie y Alice de ponerme al día en la vida de Forks. Y finalmente fue el momento estrella de Jacob para contar como nos conocimos... Pasaron las horas tan rápido que ni cuenta nos dimos.

- Ali, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos mañana es el gran día!

Nos dimos un gran abrazo las tres y nos despedimos, sin antes decirme Alice

- Bells será un gran día para ti también...

* * *

_Hola a todas!_

_Gracias por seguirme y sus reviews! Mañana es el gran día, finalmente se encontrarán, el cap. será desde el punto de vista de Edward y veremos un poco más de la amistad de los chicos. Espero que les guste como va la historia._


	4. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 4**

**La Fiesta**

**EPOV**

Llegamos los tres juntos a la boda. Rosalie salió corriendo para estar con Alice. Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a donde estaba Jasper.

Entramos a la habitación y nos encontramos con Jasper caminando de un lado para otro.

- Si no paras de caminar, vamos a tener que comprar una nueva alfombra.

Jasper levantó la mirada y se empezó a reír por el comentario de Emmett. Vino a su encuentro y le dio un gran abrazo. Luego me buscó y me abrazó a mí también. Ali había cambiado completamente su vida, pudo eliminir cada barrera que él se había impuesto y había logrado que fuera este hombre cariñoso que era hoy.

- Basta de abrazos, porque si arrugamos los trajes, ya sé que la novia va a venir a degollarme y la verdad no quiero salir en los diarios porque Ali me mató el día de su boda.

- Sabes Edward que no queremos ese tipo de prensa. Nos empezamos a reír los tres, era un momento especial para todos.

- Está es una prueba de fuego para tí Emmett no?

- Jazz... callate la boca por favor...

- De qué están hablando? pregunté desconcertado.

- Bueno Eddie, digamos que desde hace un mes tengo un anillo en mi bolsillo, y todavía no he encontrado el momento ideal para decirle a Rosie que quiero que sea mi esposa.

- Oh estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Seremos familia amigo!

Pronto tendría otro casamiento más. En qué momento nos convertimos en adultos? En qué momento cada uno decidió que era hora de formar una familia propia? Jasper fue el primero hacía un año, ahora sigue Emmett... y yo? Quería una familia? Dudé en contestar esa pregunta, porque realmente no tenía la respuesta. Todavía no entiendo porque me asusta tanto la idea, sólo con Bella había pensado eso, y salí corriendo como una rata. Lo había jodido lindo, eso estaba claro. También sabía que la amaba con toda mi alma, pero no sé si podría ofrecerle más que mi amor...

Golpearon la puerta y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Jasper ya es hora, la novia está radiante y lista.

- Excelente! Gracias Angela.

Salimos del cuarto porque ya había llegado el momento, no sabía que me ponía más nervioso: el casamiento o el hecho de que vería a Bella.

Ali había decidido que fuera al aire libre la ceremonia. Parecía que el clima se había puesto a favor del casamiento y era perfecto. Como nunca, era un día soleado increíble, no soy muy detallista pero la verdad es que todo se veía increíble.

Comenzó a sonar la música y lentamente comenzaron a ingresar las damas de honor: Rosalie y Bella. Mi corazón se detuvo, no podía respirar. Era el momento que había estado esperando. Ahí estaba ella , tan hermosa como siempre, nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero ella apenas la sostuvo. Me sentí rechazado y dolido... Porque me negaba su mirada, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, no era justo...

Su piel seguía igual de inmaculada, su cabello estaba más largo, sus manos sostenían el ramo de forma nerviosa. Mi Bella, era una diosa en ese vestido blanco de organza. Realmente no presté atención a la ceremonia, me había perdido en ella. Recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, no podía dejar de verla. Había soñado tantas veces con ella, y ahora estaba ahí y ella apenas me registraba.

- Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

La frase me sacó de mi ensoñación, todo el mundo alrededor nuestro comenzó a aplaudir y yo hice lo mismo.

Primero salieron los novios, luego Emmett y Rosalie, y por último nosotros.

La tomé del brazo y por un instante sentí que ella quería soltarme, pero no lo hizo. Me acerqué y sólo pude decirle hola .

- Hola Edward. Pronunció la palabras y siguió caminando sin mirarme. ¿Por qué era tan fría conmigo? ¿Qué había imaginado, que iba a correr a mis brazos? Sí, maldita sea, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Terminamos de caminar y se fue disparada para adentro.

¿Por qué me deja así? ¿Por qué me abandona? Tenía ganas de raptarla y llevarla lejos de aquí. Tenerla para mí solo, pedirle una y mil veces perdón.

- Relajate hermano, ya va a volver, las chicas se fueron a cambiar el vestido.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Digamos que creo que recién tus ojos están volviendo a su órbita.

- Muy gracioso, muy gracioso.

Nos fuimos acercando a nuestra mesa, en unos momentos volvería los recién casados y además me encontraría de nuevo con Bella.

**BPOV  
**Las piernas no me dejaban de temblar, mi manos tampoco. ¿Quién se cree que es para estar todo el tiempo mirándome así? Si mal no recuerdo fue su decisión que no hayamos separado. Evité su mirada todo el tiempo, porque esos benditos ojos siempre me desarman.

Muy bien, me tengo que calmar, no puedo ponerme así. Lentamente me fui sacando el vestido de dama y me puse el vestido azul que me había obligado a comprar Jacob. No tendría que haberle hecho caso, era demasiado revelador... Pero por otro lado, me sentía una vampiresa con él. Me dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto y el tajo en la pierna hacía ver más estilizadas mis piernas, era de un azul eléctrico. Creo que Edward nunca me había visto así, será una buena forma de demostrarle lo que se está perdiendo.

Vino Jacob y me ayudó a terminar de arreglarme.

- Si hace un rato no podía dejar de verte, ahora creo que te violará con la mirada.

- Oh J no digas eso, es demasiado no? Mejor me dejo el otro vestido..

- No es demasiado, es perfecto. Y vamos que Rosalie me dijo que ya están por salir los novios.

Nos retiramos de la pieza y nos fuimos otra vez a la fiesta. Nos fuimos acercando a la mesa y mis nervios comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente.

- Por favor J, no me sueltes, tengo miedo de caerme.

**EPOV**

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo... Díos mío, creo que se me acaba de caer la mandíbula al piso.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, en mi estómago y en una zona más abajo que mejor no decir... Sus piernas, su espalda al descubierto, creo que tuve que golpearme en el pecho para obligar a mi corazón a bombear sangre a mi cuerpo y a otra parte que no sea ahí abajo.

Llegó corriendo a la mesa y le dio un gran abrazo a Emmett.

- Hola Grandulón, perdón que no te haya saludado antes, pero estábamos en un momento complicado para hacerlo.

- Oh Bells, los aires franceses te han hecho muy bien! Estás hermosa, y yo no estuve ahí para ser tu guardaespalda- le dijo mientras le apretaba su mejilla como si fuera una niña.

- Pero veo que conociste alguien para que te cuide alla, no? Me salió la frase con más odio del que hubiese querido.

- Les presento a mi amigo Jacob. Estudiamos juntos en París y desde ahí nos hemos vuelto inseparables. Me fulminó con la mirada, no le había gustado mi recibimiento.

- Un gusto conocerlos a ambos, Bella me ha hablado muchos de ustedes- dijo Jacob, estrechando las manos de ambos.

- No tenemos el mismo gusto nosotros, pero esperamos ponernos al día - dijo Emmett mientras tomamos asiento.

Durante el almuerzo los cuatro hablaron mientras el odio crecía más y más en mí, así que le había sido tan sencillo olvidarme. Un par de mes y se engancha con un moreno fanfarrón. Sí que había sido estúpido pensando que durante dos años había estado sola como yo.

- Edward deja de tomar por favor ya fueron suficientes copas de champagne- me dijo mi hermana en un susurro, mientras me sacaba la copa de la mano -No querrás hacer un escándalo en la boda de tu amigo.

Tenía razón, me estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, pero los celos se apoderaron de mí, me estaba enfermando ver a ese idiota acariciando y tocando a mi Bella.

Se vino el momento del baile y ahí estaba el idiota de nuevo bailando con ella, le acariciaba la espalda, se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo, le besaba el hombro. Dios quería ir a matarlo, ya estaba midiendo su cuello para poder ahorcarlo. Debo ser civilizado, la voy ir a sacar a bailar.

Lentamente me fui acercando a la pista y le tomé el brazo. No la invité, la obligué a bailar conmigo. Se quedó desconcertada pero no tuvo otra que seguirme el ritmo.  
- Realmente te olvidaste rápido de mí. Escupí las palabras.

- Hoy realmente te estás comportando como un reverendo idiota- Me soltó de las manos, y comenzó a alejarse de la fiesta.

La seguí como un perro sigue su cola. Tenía razón, pero mi ira estaba muy acumulada y no podía dejar de joder la situación.

- Perdona Bells, he sido un idiota hoy. Pero no puedo vert...

- Disculpa aceptada, mejor vamos para allá que van a cortar la torta.

No me dejó terminar la frase, no me permitió expresar nada de mis sentimientos, evidentemente ya no me amaba. Estaba devastado, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y mi alma. Ya quería irme de allí, lamentaba no poder festejar con Ali y Jazz pero mi corazón estaba roto y cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ella me dolía más y más.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Tengo que conseguir su perdón, me lo tengo que ganar. De alguna manera ella estará de nuevo conmigo.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Perdón que no haya actualizado ayer, pero no me sentía muy inspirada..._

_El lunes regreso con un nuevo capítulo con un poco más de acción (tenía que hacerlo sufir un poquito)._


	5. Sueños y Realidad

**Capítulo 5.**

**Sueños y realidad.**

**EPOV**

Emmett nos llevó hasta casa, por suerte no había llevado mi coche, porque realmente estaba borracho y encima enojado. Todo el camino a casa, me tuvieron que soportar hablar de Bella, de su rechazo y su amigo.

- Edward la verdad es que todo el alcohol no te deja ver nada no?- me dijo Rosalie muy molesta.

- ¿Ver qué?

- No notaste nada raro en el amigo de Bella, me pareció un poco...

- No digas nada Emmett, que deje de ver su ombligo y que empiece él a darse cuenta solito de las cosas. Realmente hoy me desilusionaste hermanito.

Iba a contestarle, pero se me trababan un poco las palabras, así que me quedé callado.

Me sentía mareado, así que Emmett me ayudó a acostarme. Creo que desde mis dieciséis años no me sucedía esto...

- Perdona hermano por esto, hoy sí que fue un idiota. Intenté decir eso, pero no sé que salió, cada momento me estaba pegando más el alcohol

- Metiste la pata hasta fondo querido cuñado, pero te entiendo, es mejor que te duermas y mañana vayas a pedirle perdón a Bella.

Me quedé aferrado a la cama, porque se me daba vuelta toda mi habitación... Pero en algún momento concilié el sueño.

Soñé una y mil veces con ella, con que las cosas ese día hubieran sido diferentes. Me desperté sobresaltado y sumamente transpirado. Eran recién las cuatro de la mañana, entré al baño y tomé una larga ducha. Por suerte no sentía una gran resaca, agradezco que Rosalie haya evitado que bebiera más porque sino me hubiera arrepentido todo el día. Me puse ropa de ejercicio y fui hasta la cocina para tomar un café, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Además tomé unas aspirinas para la cabeza, así evitaba el dolor del día después de una noche de alcohol

Ya eran casi las cinco, así que me puse los auriculares y salí a correr. Luego de media hora, me dí cuenta que mi instinto me había llevado a la casa de Bella. ¿Y sí subía a verla? Era una locura, pero me moría de ganas de abrazarla. Así que, como tantas otras veces que lo había hecho, me trepé por el árbol y entré a su cuarto por la ventana.

Ahí estaba mi dulce niña durmiendo, mi Bella durmiente. No lo podía creer tenía entre sus mano el osito que le había regalado hace tiempo atrás. Oh Dios, mi corazón iba a explotar de la emoción que me había dado encontrarla así... Me acerqué lentamente a ella y con un solo dedo acaricié su mejilla. Exhaló un suspiro y eso me alentó más, muy despacio comencé a pasar mi dedo por su cuello, luego fui a los hombros y a su brazo. Estaba trazando una línea imaginaria, bajé hasta la palma de su mano y regresé de nuevo a su hombro. Sus suspiros continuaban, así que decidí continuar con la exploración. Situé mi mano en su corazón y la dejé por un largo rato ahí. Iba a continuar tocando, cuando noté que unos ojos chocolatosos parpadeaban una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué haces acá? Me dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

No sabía qué decirle, no había pensado en nada. Simplemente me acerqué y posé mis labios en los suyos. Se quiso separar de mí pero la abracé fuerte y no le permití que huyera de mí. En un principio se había quedado de piedra y luchó por separarse, pero dejó de resistir y ahí fue cuando realmente nos comenzamos a besar.

Sentí como el mundo comenzaba a funcionar en cámara lenta, sólo podía sentir las palpitaciones que me generaban sus labios en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Con desesperación, mi lengua exigió que su boca se abriera y ella no se negó. Nos entrelazamos en un beso apasionado. Apenas nos separamos porque no podíamos respirar.

- Oh Bella, te he extrañado tanto, todos los días soñé con este momento.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, volví a besarla. Ya no había ni un milímetro de negación en su cuerpo, solo había deseo. Me abrazó y seguimos besándonos con tanto anhelo. Quería desaparecer en ese momento los dos años que habíamos estado se sentía tan bien, estaba volviendo a mi casa, Bella era mi lugar en el mundo. Ahora lo entendía todo, me aparté de sus besos y comencé a besar su cuello. Mis manos necesitaban tocar más y más, así que las acerqué a unos de sus pechos, realmente se amoldaba perfectamente en mi mano. Sus pezones inmediatamente se erizaron, así que no pude resistir y levanté su camiseta.

Todavía eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba. Me llevé uno de los pezones a mis labios y empecé a besarlo desaforadamente, mientras que al otro lo reclamaba con mi mano. Escuchaba sus gemidos cortados y me sentía cada vez más embriagado de ella.

Desvié mis besos a su vientre y ella se movía para mí, su cuerpo me pedía que siguiera bajando y yo no no podía negarme.

- Dime si tu morocho te hace sentir todo esto?

Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y cuando quise decir pedir disculpas, una cachetada me dió vuelta la cara.

- Andate ya de acá si no llamo a la policía Edward.

- Perdón. Soy un idiota...

- Ya te he perdonado demasiado, y no puedo seguirlo haciéndolo. Vete por favor.

Me lo dijo suplicando y no tuve más remedio que irme. Soy un perfecto imbécil todo lo que había logrado, lo jodí en un segundo. Yo y mi gran bocota y mis celos enfermizos hicieron su parte. Realmente no puedo entender porque soy tan estúpido. Me dolía mi cara, mi corazón y mi entrepierna. Demonios, no sé que voy a hacer, pero tengo que hacer algo grande para que me perdone y no se escape otra vez.

**BPOV**

Sentía temblores por todo mi cuerpo. Y la culpa la tenían sus caricias, mis labios y mis pechos estaban hinchados y morados por sus besos y tacto. Pero por qué tenía que arruinar el momento con esa frase. Podía acaso ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta de que sólo él me hacía sentir todo? Que si me fui fue porque no podía soportar quedarme y no tenerlo a mí lado.

Me levanté porque ya no aguantaba más estar en mi cuarto . Me pusé la bata y bajé muy despacio para no despertar a nadie. Cuando llegué a la cocina ví que estaba mi mamá sirviendo una taza de café, la puso en la mesera y me sin darse vuelta me dijo:

- Buen día mi niña. Se fue rápido tu visita, que pasó? Vamos toma la taza y cuentame todo.

Me quedé de piedra, mi madre había escuchado todo. Me puse colorada como un tomate y enseguida pensé en qué habrá escuchado Charlie y el solo pensamiento me encendió más. Comencé a mover las manos para abanicarme porque sentía fuego en mis cachetes. Mi madre se dió vuelta y al mirarme estalló en risa.

- Oh Bella, no te preocupes que sólo escuché cómo ingresó a la casa. Siempre lo supe cariño, pero descuida que Charlie nunca lo supo, y la veces que estuvo a punto de descubrirlo yo lo evité.

- Mamá qué vergüenza! Cómo nunca me dijiste nada.

- Hija mía, no tenía por que decirte algo. Ya eras toda una señorita cuando empezaste a salir con Edward. Además realmente pensé que ustedes iban a estar juntos para siempre.

- Yo también lo pensé mamá, pero las cosas no resultaron como yo pensaban que serían. Él se acorbadó. Finalmente me había decidido contarle toda la verdad a Reneé, jamás se lo había dicho a ninguno de mis padres y ellos fueron lo suficientemente pacientes para no preguntar el por qué había huido de Forks.

- ¿Es por eso que saliste corriendo de aquí?

- Sí, no podía quedarme acá, quería desaparecer.

- Cariño, lo lamento tanto. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, sólo pude apoyar mi cabeza en sus hombros y llorar, como no me lo había permitido en su momento. Era tan lindo sentirme cobijada en sus brazos, realmente había extrañado sus abrazos.

- Perdona cariño que me meta, pero entonces porque vino hoy a la madrugada?

Así que le conté todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta y evitando la situación triple equis de la habitación, le comenté lo que me había dicho en la habitación.

- Y le dijiste que Jacob es sólo un amigo, le dijiste tus sentimientos reales cariño?

- Tal vez hice alguna insinuación de que J y yo somos algo más. Pero creo que cuando nos besamos, él tendría que haberse dado cuenta que no es así.

- Mira niña con los hombres debemos ser bastante obvias, porque las sutilezas no las entienden. Creo que es hora de que enfrentes la situación y vayas con todas tus verdades a hablar con él, es evidente que todavía sienten cosas el uno por el otro y debes dejar de ser cobarde y enfrentar la situación Bells.

- Eso dolió mamá.

- Perdona hija en que te hables en esos términos pero debo empujarte a que hagas las cosas, así que ahora quiero que te vistas y vayas a casa de los Cullens y hables con Edward.

- Pero... No puedo hacer eso...

- Sí que puedes, si no lo haces yo te arrastraré hasta allá...

- Bravo, bravísimo! Reneé usted es maravillosa! Buen día a ambas y perdón que no haya avisado antes que estaba aquí, pero sin querer escuché lo último y creo que tu madre tiene toda la razón. Dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a nosotros y sonreía pícaramente.

- Esta bien, si lo hago me dejarán en paz. Pero primero quiero bañarme y arreglarme un poco. Se me permite eso? O debo salir corriendo?

Ambos se rieron y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo . Ya estaba decidido, iba a buscar a Edward y decirle todo. Ya no podía, ni quería acobardarme. Demasiado tiempo lo había hecho. Era momento de que fuera honesta con mis sentimientos.

* * *

_Hola a todas de nuevo!_

_Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, entre el jueves y viernes estará la nueva actualización._

_Agradezco todos sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto, Milly_


	6. Un encuentro difícil

**Capítulo 6**

**Un encuentro díficil**

**EPOV**

Llegué a la casa de Emmett y empecé a golpear como desquiciado la puerta. Se escuchó un grito proveniente del fondo de la casa diciendo que ya atendía. Abrió la puerta y entré sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Las formalidades en el día de hoy las había perdido.

- Te diste cuenta de que son las ocho de la mañana recién y que yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, hasta que un loco vino y casi me tira la puerta de abajo.

- Perdona Emmett, pero necesito hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda. Te compensaré y te prepararé el desayuno.

- Lo mínimo que puedes hacer hermano, lo mínimo.

Entramos a la cocina e inmediatamente me puse a la tarea de hacer el desayuno. Huevo revueltos, tocino, tostadas, jugo de naranja y una buena taza de café. Tenía que alimentarlo bien al grandulón porque sino no se le iba más el enojo. Puse todo en el desayunador y Emmett empezó a devorar todo, yo solamente me tomé una taza de café negro, realmente no tenía apetito. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, pudimos comenzar a hablar.

- Ahora me puedes decir porque viniste a esta hora a mi casa, ahora que desayune te puedo prestar la atención que quieres.

- Hace un rato estuve en la casa de Bella y volví a meter la pata.

Casi me escupe el jugo en la cara, se atragantó y tuve que golpearle la espalda para que pudiera hablar.

- Que hiciste qué?

- Me trepé hasta su alcoba y nos comenzamos a besar, iba todo bien, hasta que le pregunté si el moreno le hacía sentir lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Acaso estás compitiendo para ser el idiota del año?

Me molestaron un poco sus palabras, pero tenía razón.

-No sé como explicar lo que me pasa, me duele todavía que se haya ido. Me abandonó por dos años enteros y ahora vuelve con ese idiota bajo el brazo y perdí la cabeza completamente.

- Creo hermano es hora de que te haga bajar a la realidad: no te abandonó, como yo recuerdo las cosas fuiste tú el que quiso separarse para seguir adelante con tu "carrera". Creo ambos conocemos a Bella y sabemos que ella no se iba a quedar para mostrar sus pedazos. No te das cuenta que huyó porque no quería verte, mirá que a veces puede ser tan obtuso... Si no fueras mi amigo, cuñado y casi hermano, en estos momentos te daría una buena paliza porque Bella no sé merece todo esto. Oh Dios, Edward no te diste cuenta de como te miraba ayer.

- Pero vino con ese tipo.

- Vamos Edward, es un amigo y creo que Bells no es la clase de persona que le gusta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Es GAY! Por favor creí que eras un poco más inteligente. Ni tuvo necesidad Rosalie de decírmelo, me di cuenta enseguida.

- Estás seguro?

- Sí! Me lo confirmó Rosie anoche...

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque Rosie no me dejó, además fue obvio para todos que Bella sólo quería darte celos...

- Definitivamente la perdí, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás... Todo este tiempo he puesto excusas, y el problema no es ella, siempre fui yo. Mis miedos, mis inseguridades, mis estúpidos celos. Tuve miedo al compromiso, por miedo a perderla, por miedo a que apareciera alguien mejor para ella.

- Yo estoy muy seguro del amor de ustedes y jamás ella te lastimaría.

- Mejor me voy tengo cosas que pensar. ¿Em me prestás tu jeep? En un par de horas te lo traigo de vuelta, lo prometo.

- Las llaves están en la entrada...

Tomé las llaves del jeep y salí a recorrer la ciudad sin destino alguno, el solo hecho de conducir me hacía sentir bien. Tomé la carretera que me lleva a las afueras de Forks e instintivamente me fui a lugar donde nos habíamos dado el primer beso Bella y yo. El claro en el bosque, mi lugar favorito en la tierra.

**BPOV**

Sin saber qué decir me fui a la casa de los Cullen. Mi madre y Jacob no me dejaron acobardarme, prácticamente me tiraron al auto para que me fuera. Toqué timbre y sólo deseaba de que no hubiera nadie en casa.

- Hola Bells, pasa por favor.

- Hola Rosalie cómo estás? - No sabía cómo preguntar por Edward me daba vergüenza

- Qué bueno que hayas venido a visitarme! Aunque si viniste a ver a otra persona, debo decirte que por aquí no anda y que cierto grandulón me comentó que hace un rato le secuestraron el jeep para ir de paseo.

- Ohhh...

- Así que viniste a buscar al cabeza hueca... Me siento un poco desilusionada.

- Yo... Sí lo vine a buscar a él, perdón Rosie. Pero necesito hablar con él y me han obligado a venir hasta aquí.

- Muy bien, se me fue el enojo, pero lamento decirte que aquí no está... Tu sabrás donde puede haber ido no? Mejor ve a buscarlo y después nos veremos nosotras que tenemos mucho que hablar...

- Prometo venir pronto amiga! Le di un gran abrazo y salí disparada al coche, yo sabía donde estaba y lo iba a ir a buscar ahora mismo. La esperanza se abría paso en mi corazón, estaba cansada de luchar con mis sentimientos, ya no me importa nada, sólo quería estar con él.

Llegué y ví el jeep de Emmett en la carretera, mi corazón no paraba de latir! Dejé el auto y comencé a caminar hacia el claro.

Estaba de espalda viendo el horizonte. Era tan hermoso! Haciendo el menor ruido posible me acerqué , lo tomé por la cintura y lo abracé. Se dio vuelta asustado, pero al verme, me rodeó con su brazos y me abrazó también.

- Es bueno volver a casa- le dije mientras me colocaba mi cara en su cuello y olía su piel después de tanto tiempo.

Estuvimos por un largo tiempo abrazados sin decirnos ni hacer nada, hasta que finalmente Edward se separó un poco de mí. Lo miré intrigada, no entendía porque se alejaba. Sin darme cuenta tomó mis manos y se arrodilló delante mío, levantó su cara y me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Bella perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, perdóname por ser tan idiota, perdóname por mis miedos y celos irracionales... Perdóname... Y si lo haces, dame la oportunidad de recuperarte, de demostrarte que soy lo suficientemente hombre para ti. Te amo, eres mi vida y no me imagino pasar un minuto más separado de ti.

Lentamente desprendí mis manos de las suyas y sequé sus lágrimas con mi mano. Abrazó mi cintura y apoyó su rostro en mi estómago. Acaricié su pelo broncíneo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Amor mío, no tengo nada que perdonar, yo también te amo. Ahora era yo la que no paraba de llorar.

Se paró y apoyó su frente en la mía, nuestras respiraciones empezaron ser una sola, como en cámara lenta nuestros labios se acercaron y se reclamaron. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y sentí una explosión en todo mi ser, lo que me hizo aferrarme más a su cuerpo y sentir su excitación. Al darme cuenta un gemido se escapó de mí.

Nos continuamos besando y con suma ternura me levanto y me apoyó en el pasto. Sus manos comenzaron a abrir botón por botón mi blusa y una vez que la abrió por completo, comenzó a depositar besos en cada parte de mi piel descubierta. Con su mano libre me levantó un poco y me saqué por completo la prenda y desprendí mi sujetador. Me volvió a colocar en el piso, y sin perder más tiempo, llevó sus labios a uno de mis pechos. Siguió el camino de besos y ahora fue el turno de desprender los botones de mi jean y sacarlo con devoción. Me sentía tan querida y amada, la sensación en mi cuerpo era indescriptible.

Solo quedé con mis bragas puestas, el pasto me molestaba, pero realmente no me importaba. Me levanté y ahora fue mi turno de sacarle su camisa y su pantalón. Jamás me cansaba de verlo, su cuerpo torneado me volvía loca, posé mi manos en su pecho y se sentí el latido de corazón muy rápido...Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y de nuevo nos dimos un largo beso.

- Te amo Bella.

- Yo también te amo Edward.

Nos colocamos de nuevo en el pasto y el se subió arriba mío. Me sacó rápidamente mis braga y ya no había ningún prenda en nuestros cuerpos. Sólo quedaba la espera ante el momento mágico que estábamos viviendo.

- Perdóname amor, te extrañé y te necesité tanto conmigo.

Lo silencié con un beso, mi cadera se apretó a la de él exigiéndole que entrara, no aguantaba más... Lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Y finalmente sucedió, de una embestida se metió en mi cuerpo, y sólo pude gritar de placer.

Tal vez fueron segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé... Finalmente explotamos juntos y ya nada nos podía separar...

- Te extrañaba tanto Bella... Te amo.

- Yo también.


End file.
